Fire Spirit's Campfire
by Abah
Summary: What if Yuzu is a Goddess of Fire, that her sole purpose is to seek a companion? A Fanfiction I wrote to get out of the boredom. Random writing, nothing's connected to the manga.
1. Chapter 1

It is just like another night, right? Living in a lonesome place, being lonely in loneliness. What could go wrong? This wooden mansion, The Fire Spirit's Point, is inherited to me from my Mother for my birthday. Fire Spirit's Point was her gift for me three years ago, yet I could not accept it wholly back then. Fire Spirit's Point was too much for me, but now, I think this deserves a service for me. An escape from reality, a refuge against the cycled life of mine, a shelter for regaining my consciousness and sanity from the stress of the modern world. Although only a portion of the members of Aihara family knows this place, most of it would steer away and left the area as soon as possible. Said this place cursed by the Gods, such things that I do not believe until I see it for myself, even the bravest of Aihara would go nuts and left the place immediately in the second day of their stay. It's three years late, but the best thing I could give for this place is the whole wooden furniture doesn't seem to rot nor to show any rust on the surface, even the glasses and mirrors are still clear as the sky. The beds are not reeking, the wooden doors don't give any squeaks, and the water is clean enough for bathe and drink purposes. The front and back porch and the balcony is the best place to seek inspirations. I feel I was in the movies instead of living in the real world. The bench swing, with small flower pots in the left and the right side of it, gave a romantic feeling to this place. I love the bench so much that it gave me the courage to write something about the Fire Spirit's Point.

I was never a fan of rock music, and rock music is a loud, rebellious genre that most people would avoid listening. One day, on my way to the nearest Fire Spirit's Point's bus stop, I heard a band that plays rock with a blues feeling in it. After the radio anchor gave the cue, the band performs a song from their album, and since then, I cannot stop to listen to it. I had to ask who are they and they gave me a name for me to search and provide further inspections. They are an American band that tried hard to revive rock and roll as a renowned music genre amidst countless of pop music releases. Their stage presence is so incredible that to see them perform is an honor and a thrilling moment of life since I lived far away from them, to learn and then play their songs would be an excellent addition in tonight's session.

I had an acoustic guitar for a year and a half, it's not an old model of a guitar, but it sounds so good that I won't leave it to gather dust. I took a guitar lesson with additional techniques, but to never take it seriously until I heard this band from America. The song matches with the surroundings of the Fire Spirit's Point. It's classy, bluesy, and there's a hint of rock and roll. I thought it was some anti-war song, but, every song is cool when you can play it to your heart's content. As I wait for the marshmallows to cooked, I strum my guitar through the night and singing that song non-stop. It was a good campfire song, and I thoroughly enjoyed it, although the lack of company makes everything a bit quieter.

To say the Fire Spirit's Point is cursed is beyond any human sense. My mother told me that there's a fire apparition whenever someone lighted the campfire and sitting on the log, circling the campfire. One night, my aunt and I were there, cleaning and tidying up the Fire Spirit's Point, but I was not seeing anything strange that night. It was when I was five-years-old. Aunt was frightened, and her body is all shaking uncontrollably, she said she saw an apparition smiling at her and waving her hands just above her right shoulder - with a playful giggle, also. I put my guitar on one of the logs and went to the Fire Spirit's Lake, just in front of the campfire, to get some refreshing water to refresh my mind and clearing up clouded thoughts. As I splashed a handful of water on my face, I heard someone is playing my guitar. I am here all by myself, and no one was around me for a while, now. The fiery apparition must be the Fire Spirit that "cursing" this place, I thought. So, I took my towel and went to the campfire as soon as possible. To think back what aunt just saw when I was five, why, for the love of God, my family is afraid of a playful fire apparition?

As soon as I reach the campfire area, I sat down in front of her and saw her trying to get a grip on the guitar, as well as munching my marshmallows! I wish I could release my anger and irritations towards her, but whenever I try to do it, either it's magic or mind tricks, she soothed my soul as if I wasn't angry at her at all. I am sitting on a fire apparition that tries to play the guitar and munching marshmallows.

The Fire Spirit, as I call her in my mind, is a pretty, young apparition. Most likely has the same age range as me, she has long, fiery hair that burns as hot as the campfire. She is a bit shorter than me, but her slender body makes up for her beauty and charm. Although she is as bright as the sun, I could see her smile, and it was the brightest one I've ever seen.

Every day is a new day, and every way is a new way. Days lead us to discovery, and methods lead us to the understanding of things that unknown to us until it's well-known to our slightest senses. Fire Spirit's Point was never my favorite place, but I found a new way to love it thoroughly tonight. I gestured to ask the Fire Spirit to bring my guitar back to my hand and spend the rest of the night singing songs together, although she can only smile as an appreciation and amazement of what I do.

As soon as I put the guitar on the log and stood up, the Fire Apparition glides behind me. It seems she wants to know more about me or want to share a bed together, that I rarely do with mystical beings from legends, myths, and curses alike. I went to the upper floor and got myself ready for tonight's sleep. It was almost 11:30 p. m.

Humans have complicated feelings, yet to understand it to my knowledge, it is beyond a pain in the brain. In this lonely place, within lonesome millennia, and eternal loneliness, it is just another night for this old fire spirit that allegedly "haunts" this beautiful shelter. In all of my mystical journey, I haven't seen a beautiful place like this, built in the middle of the woods, without any easy access to the human world. The family who made this very shelter misunderstood what I am doing here. Fire Spirit's Point, as they called this wooden cabin, was initially been my summoning point. About one and a half millennia ago, the old people who lived in this area would send their pleas unto me and seek my guidance to a better future for themselves, yet, the ancestors of this place, was dissatisfied with each other and spark a civil war amongst themselves. They would crush another one's skull, they would kidnap the family members, and they do not hesitate to set ablaze their very own homes. I pity them and give them a curse that would last for another thousand of generations.

The family who built this immediately fled to their housings after made this abode and left the place for an unknown set of time. Since no one lived in this house, I gave it a try, and I liked it. Fire Spirit's Point was my home before this girl even arrived. I kept it clean and prevented any flaws. It was cumbersome, but I finally managed to do so. Ever since she came here, finally, I wasn't alone. I finally found a companion. After all these centuries wandering the Earth by myself, and trying to find a loyal partner for my personal life.

I found the girl cute when she sleeps. I wonder how it is like to shut your eyes for a moment and rest your tired body and let the day passed as you wander the realm of dreams. Telling you what's ahead of you or storytelling the past moments before you were here, what happened to it, and why it had to end or to continue evolving. It is not a reasonable question when it comes to campfire gathering. Maybe only the two of us here, and the talk would end up very awkward. I just met the girl, and I feel something romantically burning inside my fiery heart. Is this what my devoted followers called love?


	2. Chapter 2

There is a time when we have to take a rest from anything that troubles us. There is also a time to take a rest from the cycle of life. Tonight, after I found myself a companion, now I feel that I have to guard this girl against anyone or anything harmful to her life. This girl probably had a lot of troubles than she could ever imagine. It feels like I was in the ancient times, keeping my devoted followers happy and granted some of their wishes. Now, I guess, the dedicated follower gave me what I want. A friend to talk to in my lonely life, wandering the desolate Earth, seeking love and truth, and finally, a companion. A companion for myself. I had these feelings going in and out of my mind. When I sat on the edge of the bed, I feel like I was not this girl's companion. I feel like I was the girl's mother.

As I look deeper inside her, I touched her forehead to release a soothing warmth for her sleepless nights. The girl's respiratory system is cooling down and calming the fiery soul of mine. I smiled upon her sleep and continued wandering the region for anything I can cook for her breakfast tomorrow, although I do not know how will she like my first ever meal for her. I just met her tonight, on the campfire, and now I had to cook her breakfast. I sighed and thought to myself. " _Being her temporary mother is not bad once in a while. There's a time when the Goddess of Fire should be a mother or act like one. I envied my followers who had a caring mother._ " Forget about being with her as a couple. Mother is a suitable place for me to take care of this precious daughter of the Aihara family, that has just lost one of their members. I might make this up, but that's what I felt from this girl's aura.

The campfire still lit last night, and the dew began to condense the windows and blurring the vision outside. Without any noise, I glided myself back downstairs and started to cook breakfast for her. I have been in this world for so long, that I have to think it all over again. How in the Heavens can I cook with this box?

With half-opened eyes and walked downstairs, the girl said. "You should press the right button once to lit up the fire. Twice for a higher temperature."

"I see," I said while pressing the right button once.

"Okay, it's lit, now what do I have to do?"

"Grab two utensils. A spatula and a cast iron pan should do," she said while walking towards the couch and fell to another blissful sleep. "Then... you can do whatever you want... three times... to turn off..." she said before taking another sleep.

"Got it." I nodded once and began to cook with whatever ingredients I have in the fridge.

Cooking with the hot box is harder than I thought. There are several buttons to choose, and every button had their purposes. I did what the girl said and cooked her an effortless meal. Seasoned Potato Wedges with Deep Fried Sausages and Barbeque Sauce.

"Breakfast's ready!" I yelled happily while bringing a plate full of her breakfast to the dining table.

As I put the plate, the girl walked soullessly to the table and sat on one out of four chairs. "So, what are you cooking for breakfast?" She asked, her eyes half-opened.

"Seasoned Potato Wedges with Deep Fried Sausages and Barbeque Sauce," I replied, smiling at her. "Sounds delicious, is it not?"

"I thought goddesses like you couldn't cook," She smiled, like a drunkard, then hesitated. "How did you come up with that recipe?"

"It's..." I stopped and scratched my head, then giggled. "A Goddess' Secret."


End file.
